Curiosas vacaciones de invierno
by Yamilna
Summary: Ginny y Ron se quedaron las vacaciones de invierno en Hogwarts, al igual que Harry Hermione y Draco. Él tenía un plan para molestar a sus enemigos, una idea que además de hacerlos sufrir arruinaría esa amistad de años, Draco solo quería divertirse un poco en navidad jugando con los sentimientos de sus enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosas vacaciones de invierno**

Personajes principales:

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco

Ginny y Ron se quedaron las vacaciones de invierno en Hogwarts, al igual que Harry Hermione y Draco. Él tenía un plan para molestar a sus enemigos, una idea que además de hacerlos sufrir arruinaría esa amistad de años, Draco solo quería divertirse un poco en navidad jugando con los sentimientos de sus enemigos.

-Advertencia, solo he leído la piedra filosofal y apenas voy a la mitad de la cama secreta, no soy experta en Harry Potter pero si soy fan desde niña, se me ocurrió esto ayer antes de dormir y dije lo subiré espero no ofender nada y sé que algunas cosas no van a concordar con la historia, pero es un fanfic gracias-

Capítulo 1 Un maléfico plan

Era de mañana en Hogwarts hacia un poco de frio, Draco decido no ir a casa en vacaciones y por lo tanto obligo a sus amigos a no irse también para no estar solo, estaban tomando un poco de chocolate que sabía más a agua con una pisca de chocolate y canela, era disgustaste pero lo bebía para amortiguar el frio que sentía en su interior, miró frente a él en la mesa de Gryffindor que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban disfrutando de sus chocolates con malvaviscos flotando y se veían calientes y deliciosos, trago amargo cuando vio que ellos estaban felices platicando como si nada pasara

—Esos idiotas—murmuro y después rio—No saben los que les espera, es mejor que disfruten de sus últimas bebidas

— ¿Eh?—dijo su compañero que no dejaba de comer

—Nada—dijo mirándolo despectivamente y siguió observando con atención a los chicos de Gryffindor

—Ya quiero que sea navidad, mi madre tiene que mandarnos un suéter y lo necesito— dijo el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos—Aunque la idea que sea rojo obscuro no me agrada demasiado

—Pero Ron, se te ve muy bien ese color— dijo Hermione y Harry les lanzo unas miradas que enseguida fue captada por ella pero Ron la ignoro como si nada

En eso una chica se acercaba lentamente a ellos

—Oh ya viste quien viene ahí—dijo la chica castaña y el chico de lentes no dudo y giro rápidamente

La chica pelirroja se sonrojo enseguida cuando los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en los suyos se quedó un poco nerviosa Harry también se sonrojo un poco. Ron tocio un poco, y no porque haya visto esas miradas románticas que tenía su hermana con su mejor amigo si no porque sintió como el chocolate se dirigía a sus bronquios

Ella se sentó junto a Harry por la cercanía y susurro un_ Hola_ con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente sin dejar de verla

—Es raro Hermione, ni Fred ni George nos han mandado cartas, prometieron enviar aunque sea una por semana—dijo Ron que trataba de capturar un malvavisco con los dientes

—Seguramente están muy ocupados y no tiene tiempo para escribirte—dijo Hermione sonrojándose al ver como el chico jugaba con los malvaviscos

Ginny permanecía muy cayada hasta que espiro levemente y empezó a temblar

— ¿Tienes frio?—susurro bajo tratando que ron no lo escuchara a pesar de que estaba a su lado— toma—empujo lentamente su taza a hacia la chica y esta aun sonrojada tomo de la misma taza, Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima poniéndola un poco nerviosa

—Gracias—dijo cuándo dejo de tomar de la taza y con su mano se aferró para guarda un poco de calor

La chica pelirroja tenía un poco de chocolate en sus labios y Harry limpio ese residuo con su pulgar

—Harry—llamo Ron y este escondió su mano rápidamente y miro a su amigo—necesito que me acompañes, tengo que entregarle una carta a Fred y George sobre un asunto secreto

—Oh por supuesto—dijo aun nervioso el chico

Ambos se levantaron y se despidieron con un _nos vemos luego_ de las chicas y se dirigieron a mandar esa carta a los gemelos

—Ginny— se acercó Hermione— ¿ha pasado algo nuevo?

—Pues…Harry lo sabe, estoy 100% segura que él lo sabe desde que llegue a Hogwarts pero…

— ¿Él no ha hecho nada?

—Exacto, no sé qué pasa con nosotros…

—Siento lo mismo

—Mi hermano es muy torpe tarda mucho en darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, pero Hermione yo sé que algo bueno les pasara…algún día, no sé cómo te puede gustar mi hermano

—Ni siquiera yo lo se

Ambas chicas se rieron un poco y Hermione continuó

—somos muy desafortunadas en el amor

—ya lo creo

Y desde la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy había escuchado y observado todo y se le ocurrió un maléfico plan y un plan que podía hacer sufrir a Ronald y Harry, el chico rubio apoyo su mandíbula en su mano y oculto una risa macabra

—Crabbe, Goyle, vamos a leer un poco de pociones

…

Llegaba la noche y era mucho más frio que en la mañana, ahora se veía un poco el anochecer en la sala común de Gryffindor estaban alrededor del fuego ron estaba cabeceando del sueño Hermione alado de él riendo por su movimiento de cabezas, Harry leía un poco _el profeta_ junto a su fogata. Neville bajaba de la habitación hacia la sala buscando algo con desesperación

— ¿Han visto a Ginny?

—Creo que salió—dijo Hermione bajo porque ron empezaba roncar

—oh—bajo la voz—Es que ella dijo que me ayudaría en algo

Harry sintió un golpecito de celos y dejo de mirar a Neville para poner atención al periódico

—En un regaño de navidad para luna—susurro levemente para Harry y empezó a reír un poco

En eso la cabeza de Ron gano peso y callo sobre las piernas de Hermione, ella solo sonrió y empezó a acariciar su cabello naranja y el chico empezó a ronronear como un gato

—Iré a buscarla—se ofreció Harry y salió llevando consigo más que su varita

Su cabello estaba alborotado como de costumbre y estaba un poco largo, su camisa cuadriculada aun le quedaba un poco grande pero con unos centímetros mas le quería perfecta hacia muchos frio pero el empezaba a sudar porque vio su cabellera perfectamente peinada sus lentes resbalaron y tubo que volver a acomodarlos, estaba Ginny sentada en una banca fuera viendo hacia el cielo que empezaban a caer los primero copos de nieve de la noche

—Hola—dijo Harry y se sentó junto a Ginny enseguida sus mejillas se encendieron como focos

—Harry—murmuro y lo miro a los ojos

—no soy muy bueno con las palabras—admitió—Ya sabes…yo…la razón por la que te busque—se puso nervio y dejo de mirarle los ojos y miro su mano blanca como los copos de nieve que estaban cayendo—tienes una piel hermosa

—Harry—lo llamo pero igual que el chico no podía evocar ninguna palabra

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y como esa primera vez que lo vio Ginny lo sabía, Harry había llegado para quedarse clavada en su corazón

Él se acercó lentamente los copos de nieve seguían cayendo, unos se detuvieron en los lentes de Harry, pero no importaba él ya había empezado a cerrar sus ojos, Ginny con el miedo que sentía también lo hizo, sus labios temblorosos por el frio se estaban uniendo en un beso tierno y lento, además de cálido, el chico de cabello obscuro sujeto la mano de la chica y con su mano libre acaricio sus mejillas para impedir que se separara de ese beso, haciéndolo duradero y tierno su movimiento de cabezas era suave una que otra vez se besaban junto a los copos de nieve, se separaron un leve tronido de labios, ese era el primer beso realmente mágico que habían sentido

Cuando se separaron Harry la volvió a mirar a los ojos, se veía hermosa con sus labios un poco hinchados, sus mejillas rojas y su piel igualando a la nieve que los rodeaba

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?

—Si—apretó un poco la mano que sujetaba la de Harry por accidente—no es un sueño

—claro que no—dijo el

Se miraron un momento y después se marcharon porque empezaba a obscurecer rápidamente y no querían meterse en problemas en el primer día de vacaciones de invierno

No notaron que Draco Malfoy había estado observándolos y así pudo confirmar su teoría Harry estaba enamorado de Ginny el siguiente paso de su plan lo llevaría a cabo solo que estuviera listo.

—Estas vacaciones van a ser muy divertidas—dijo marchándose a su sala de Slytherin

…

Por la mañana Hedwig la lechuza de Harry había estado tocando la ventana de Gryffindor con una gran desesperación, Harry que fue el primero en levantarse abrió la ventana para que el ave entrara esta desesperada dejo un paquete y una carta, la lechuza blanca portaba una mini corbata con una cara de payaso enseñando su colorida lengua

—Oh, es un regalo de Fred y George no debes despreciarlo, se te ve bien—dijo Harry riéndose del ave que intentaba quitarse la horrorosa corbata — ¡Ron! Despierta llego la carta de Fred…

El pelirrojo se levantó de golpe y antes de leer la carta abrió el paquete con bastantes fuegos artificiales de varios colores que formaban figuras en el aire y algunas hasta despedían olores y sonidos

— ¡Sí!—casi grita de alegría y despertó Neville que casi se cae de la cama

— ¡Que pasa!—dijo el pobre chico que estaba muy cómodo en un sueño con luna

—Deberías leer la carta—dijo Harry y enseguida la abrió

_Querido Ron, Harry, Hermione y otro curioso que pueda leer esta carta_

_Perdón por no escribirte antes, es que sinceramente nos aburre la idea de estar enviando lechuzas, no ha pasado nada nuevo, nuestros padres siguen viajando a ver a Charlie, Bill y Perfecto que por cierto nos mandó un especie de regalo, no te preocupes los chocolates de Alemania no estaban envenenados, aunque si son mágicos hacen que el cerebro se te mueva y te vuelvas loco, supongo que no son tan muggles como creíamos. Mándale saludos Ginny de nuestra parte y por favor aleja a Harry de ella._

_Besos abrazos y risas de parte de_

_Gred y Feorge_

—Ese par—dijo ron

— ¿Por qué tendría que alejarte de Ginny?—dijo Neville con una sonrisa picara

Sin decir nada cada quien se fue a arreglar para poder ir al gran comedor por un par de bacons con huevos y un suculento jugo de naranja pero antes de salir de la sala encontraron a Ginny Wesley vistiendo una minifalda con unas mallas negras gruesas ella está entrando a la sala por lo visto ya había desayunado al igual que Hermione pero ella estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro se saludaron y Harry que venía al final fue el último en salir de la sala ya que se detuvo un poco para darle los buenos días al oído a la joven pelirroja y fue con sus amigos al gran comedor

— ¿Algo nuevo que contarme?—dijo la joven Granger apartando el libro y haciendo espacio para que la hija Wesley se sentara

—Mucho—dijo sonriente

…

En el gran comedor los chicos empezaban a disfrutar de ese sabor tan magnifico que solo en Hogwarts existía, aunque la señora Wesley era una excelente cocinera. Ron casi se atragantaba con el bacon ya que tenía demasiadas ganas de comerlo además de que no estaba Hermione para controlar su forma tan grotesca de comer

—Come mientras puedas Wesley que posiblemente en tu casa no tengas dinero para comer—dijo Draco Malfoy que estaba cerca con sus dos guardaespaldas— son tan pobres que mueren de frio por no tener con que cubrirse…aunque…podría darle calor a tu pequeña hermana—dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Harry apretó con fuerza su varita y trato de sujetarse de ron para no levantarse y romperle la cara al estúpido Malfoy, pero Draco noto su enojo y siguió…

—podría, ¿y su amiga la sangre sucia? Seguramente ya se cansó de estar en un lugar donde no les corresponde

En eso sintió como Ron se levantó que ya estaba suficientemente rojo como para explotar olvido su varita y apretó su puño para romperle la nariz respingada al chico y como imanes se levantaron Harry y Neville pero antes de que pasara algo apareció el profesor Snape

— ¿Pasa algo aquí?—pregunto con su tenebrosa voz— Malfoy será mejor que me acompañes necesito una persona competente

Los tres chicos de Slytherin se alejaron riendo (a pesar de que Snape dijo persona competente y se llevó a Crabbe y Goyle también) dejando a los chicos de Gryffindor rojos del coraje con ganas de golpearlo,

—Tenía razón…esto comienza a ser divertido—dijo para sí mismo

…..

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El juego de Draco

Draco había amargado la mañana de los chicos, pero aun así decidieron regresar a la sala comuna jugar un poco de ajedrez mágico, todo estaba un poco silencioso, claro ya que muy pocos se quedaron de Gryffindor y se sentía la ausencias de los escandalosos gemelos Wesley

—Deberíamos visitar a Hagrid—dijo Ron pensativo

—Deberíamos…—Harry realizo su jugada y ocultó con su mano una sonrisa—Tal vez mañana hoy parecía muy ocupado, con eso de las Fang está enfermo

—Jaque—dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

Hermione y Ginny por otra parte estaban en la habitación de la primera platicando cómodamente sobre su cama con algunos productos muggles que pertenecían Hermione

—Enserio no te molesta que este aquí—le pregunto Ginny a la compañera de cuarto de Hermione, la única además de elle que se había quedado en vacaciones

—Claro que no, además yo ya me iba—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y se aplicó un poco de brillo—tengo una cita

Diciendo esto la chica salió de la habitación dejando a las amigas solas

—Que afortunadas son algunas—suspiro la chica y empezó a jugar con la brocha como si fuera su varita mágica

—Hermione no te desanimes, te dije que te iba ayudar y creo que ya sé cómo… Hoy no solo vamos a jugar a maquillarnos—la chica de las pecas se notó entusiasta dando leve brinquitos— por tu piel y ojos el color rosa pastel es perfecto….regreso enseguida

Antes de poder decir algo la larga melena pelirroja salió de la habitación, bajo la escalera de caracol llegando a la sala común donde estaban Harry, Ron y Neville jugando. Por supuesto Harry fue el primero en verla ye ella abrió los ojos como platos hizo una leve seña con sus manos para indicarle algo a Harry antes de salir por el retrato de la señora gorda

Harry intento de ser disimulado esperando un poco, Ron era muy distraído y nos e dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el chico solo salió de la sala mientras Neville reía y le lanzaba una pelotita ron

El joven Potter se asomó buscando a Ginny ella estaba unos cuantos pisos abajo donde casi no había retratos, Ginny indico que la siguiera a un lugar más privado aunque era difícil encontrar un lugar donde no estén estas pinturas observando

—Hola—susurro ella

—Hola—dijo el acercándosele pero las pequeñas manos de Ginny impidieron que se acercara demasiado

—Necesito tu ayuda

— ¿Ocurre algo?—pregunto preocupado

—Hermione-Ron—se limitó a decir asiendo juntado las yemas de sus dedos anulares moviéndolos como si se besaran

—Oh, quieres que pase—se acercó a ella y le dio un beso muy rápido en los labios—algo así entre ellos

—Si—dijo aun sonrojada por el beso

—Bueno, yo lo sabía desde que empezaban a pelear, será muy difícil hacer que esos dos

—Tengo un plan… mi hermano es muy estúpido pero si tú le ayudas tal vez…

—Yo también era muy estúpido—dijo riendo

—Pero…pues—dijo Ginny mientras recordaba cosas que ella no debía de recordar—esta es mi idea…

Relato su historia y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba de regreso con Hermione

— ¿Qué paso?—dijo ella que estaba pintándose las uñas de color rosa pálido

— ¿Dónde dejaste es poción alanceadora?—ella se sentía segura

Después de una hora de arduo trabajo intentando hacer del cabello de Hermione algo lacio y peinarlo un poco casual y aplicarle un maquillaje ligero ella había quedado, hermosa su cabello en media cola dejando caer su habitual flequillo ondulado de las puntas rebeldes, sus mejillas un poco rosadas, un poco de delineador café y unas pestañas naturales pero levantadas, una sudadera ajustada que dejaba en vista su delgado cuerpo.

—Perfecta…ahora vámonos—le sujeto la mano a Hermione

—Espera—dijo y se soltó lo que a Ginny le pareció muy extraño

—No sé qué vaya ocurrir, si es bueno o malo no importa…gracias por intentarlo, gracias por tu amistad—dijo y la abrazo—gracias por ser tan buena amiga

—oh, gracias a ti Hermione—respondió su abrazo y después continuaron por su camino

Al salir de Hogwarts trataron de buscar los lugares donde no había nadie para no llamar la atención pero fue en vano. Una chica cuyo apellido era Parkinson las vio salir de Hogwarts y como estaba algo aburrida decidió seguirlas sigilosamente junto Goyle uno delos amigos de Draco

Donde se iban a reunir era en los campos congelados que había fuera de Hogwarts junto al lago que era hielo había un lugar perfecto para caminar sin ser molestados, casi siempre estaba vacío y más ahora que casi no había alumnos en Howard las chicas se acercaban y a lo lejos veían a un par de chicos uno pelirrojo y al parecer bien peinado con una chamarra algo gruesa color café y oro que parecía estar muy divertido, cuando ellas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta

—Hola—susurraron nervios

—Ginny vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla—dijo Harry y la sujeto en su espalda baja, ellos abandonaron a sus mejores amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro

No se dijeron nada, se veían con nerviosismo como si fuera la primera vez, la chica sonrió torpemente como diciendo _y ahora que_, ron solo empezó a caminar ella lo siguió

—t-t vez bien—dijo esquivando su mirada

—gracias…tú también—murmuro la chica

Siguieron caminando lentamente, la sensación térmica seguía disminuyendo y a pesar de que hiciera que se vea hermosa ese suéter no era muy caluroso, pero ella intento hacerse la fuerte y controlar su temperatura

—Esto es tan difícil—dijo por fin el chico—No me malinterpretes nadie me obligo a nada…supongo que tú ya lo sabias, fueron cinco años, creo que cuatro el primer año no me agradabas tanto y peleábamos mucho, como el segundo…y el tercero…Hermione—la miro y por su boca exhalaba humo blanco accidentalmente chocó con su mano que estaba fría, el chico inmediatamente se quitó su gruesa chamarra y se la ofreció

—No, no…Ron—no le quedó otra más que aceptar y colocarse esa prenda que le quedaba un poco grande

—Hermione—la tomo de la mano y se vieron de frente mutuamente sin decir nada más ambos se iban acercando tan cerca para saberlo se besarían sin decir nada, pero ella se sentía muy nerviosa movió su muñeca y su reloj salió volando hacia unos arbustos que estaban un poco lejos el ruido hizo que se separaran rápidamente—Yo...yo voy por el —se ofreció el pelirrojo y fue hacia donde había escuchado la caída

La chica estaba nerviosa y trataba de ocultar esa sonrisa y la emoción que sentía por dentro escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y giro para ver a Ron con una hermosa sonrisa pero no era el pelirrojo, era una chica, cabello negro cara redonda y malhumorada con una sonrisa malvada

—Pansy—susurro Hermione

—Hola sangre sucia… ¿Qué te paso en la cara? ¡Demonios estas más horrible de lo normal!

—Lárgate—mascullo

— ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?—se acercó a ella y tiro de un mechón—Oh es real...

—Suéltame—dijo sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de la chica

Y empezó un forcejeo entre ellas que termino en el suelo, Hermione trataba de sacar su varita para quitarse de encima a la chica que trataba de golpearla pero le parecía imposible ella pesaba mucho. Ron se acercaba rápidamente a ellas e intento separarlas pero también salió rasguñado por la chica de Slytherin así que saco su varita y realizo un hechizo expulsando a la chica un poco lejos

—Hermione estas bien—la abrazo aun en el suelo ella estaba agitada

Un chico rubio se acercó por la espalda y tomo del cuello de la camisa a Ron tentándolo a una pelea, Ron no pensó dos veces y se lanzó a Draco darle unos buenos golpes que se lo merecía, dieron dos vueltas mientras se golpeaban Hermione intento hacer el mismo hechizo para alejar a Draco de Ron pero Parkinson ya estaba detrás de ella y le quito la varita

—Deja que lo golpee

Pero Hermione vio que Ron empezaba a sangrar del labio se preocupó e intento de empujar a Draco con sus manos pero lo único que consiguió fue un empujón que hizo que cayera muy fuerte sobre la nieve y se raspo el brazo

— ¡Hermione!—dio una fuerte patada y fue con ella para asegurarse que estaba bien, la chica Parkinson había desaparecido solo estaba Draco sangrando de la nariz y cubriéndose esa parte donde ron lo había golpeado el dolor persistía. —vámonos

Hermione se levantó y busco su varita al igual que ron, el chico rubio se apartó, y Hermione lo señalo con su varita pensó en mil hechizos con los cuales vengarse de lo que había hecho pero no se desidia por uno, Ron tomo un poco de hielo y lo colocó en su labio y no se dio cuenta cuando la chica que se ocultaba lanzo un hechizo que empujo a Hermione al lago en una parte donde estaba el hielo delgado destrozándolo y cayendo al agua helada

Ron lanzo un hechizo inmediato a Draco expulsando su varita y luego la de su acompañante, levantó las varitas y las arrojo lejos en medio del lago, corrió e intento buscar a Hermione, metió sus manos al agua y las saco de inmediato sentía como sus manos se dormían y si como su piel se estuviera rompiendo tomo valor y metido ambos brazos y así pudo sentir las manos de la chica jalo con fuerza y la saco del lago, estaba pálida sus labios se tonaban azules y temblaba muy lentamente como si estuviera a punto de congelarse su varita estaba aferrada a su mano, el chico pelirrojo estaba desesperado intento abrezarla pero de nada serviría

— ¡Hermione aduane! ¿Qué hechizo necesito?

La chica susurro unas palabras, Ronald las repitió apuntando su varita a la planta que estaba congelada a su lado y empezó a derretirse, Ron se alegró que el hechizo le haya salido bien y luego lo lanzo con miedo a Hermione ella también temía pero decidió confiar en el enseguida empezó a sentir un poco menos de frio

— ¿estás bien?

—siento menos frio…pero igual…vamos con Ginny…—dijo con dificultan intentando levantarse pero sus articulaciones no respondían, Ron opto por cargarla entrando al castillo Hermione prefirió caminar Ron no era muy fuerte y estaba exhausto por la pelea ella sentía mucho esfuerzo al caminar pero lo logro llegar a a la común entraron con la contraseña "bastón de caramelo" en el sofá estaban Ginny y Harry muy juntos platicando enseguida cuando se cerró el retrato de la señora gorda Hermione se dejó caer ya no aguantaba sus piernas Ron la levanto y omitió los _¿qué sucede? _por un momento y la recostó el sofá donde estaban Harry y Ginny

—La arrojaron al lago—dijo y miro a Ginny ella se acercó a su amiga que temblaba

— ¿quieres que lo haga?

— ¡Hazlo Ginny!—le grito Ron desesperado— perdón… lleva mucho tiempo así

Ella susurró un hechizo y lo esparció por todo el cuerpo de Hermione

— ¿por qué no mejor vamos a la enfermería?

— ¡no!, nos meteríamos en problemas…además Ginny aprendió muchos hechizos para la salud no hay que desperdiciarlas

— ¿Que sucedió?—pregunto Harry

Ron tuvo que contar todo con lujo de detalles, incluyendo una paliza a Draco y que este sangraba por todos lados y pedía piedad, omitiendo el encuentro cercano de Hermione y el, no le preguntaron nada con respecto a su chaqueta pensaron que tal vez ron se la dio después de haber caído al agua no antes como es que sucedió. Obviamente Harry y Ginny enfurecieron quería ir a golpear a Draco y su amiga pero no era el momento ahora, no fueron al gran comedor a cenar solo fue Ginny con Neville por un poco de bebida caliente para Hermione que se veía más recuperada

—Dormiré en el sofá con la chimenea, no se preocupen si los necesito les avisare

Subieron a la cama y decidieron intentar dormir fue un día muy intenso para todos, Harry y Ron no hablaron mucho para dormir Neville toco la almohada y se quedó completamente dormido en un par de horas Harry y Ron lo acompañaron

Pasada la media noche una tormenta se manifestaba en Hogwarts el hielo solido golpeaba fuertemente contra las ventanas de la habitación Harry se despertó un poco agitado como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla pero al parecer era el único que se había despertado por el ruido ya que los ronquidos de Neville todavía se escuchaban y Ron seguía de espaldas respirando normalmente, así que Harry decidió volver a taparse e intentar dormir, pero se sentía algo despierto a pesar de estar ahotado cerro sus ojos y trato de imaginar algo tranquilo para conciliar el sueño pero el ruido de la tormenta era insoportable y a el vino un recuerdo que había estado guardado por mucho tiempo…

_Era una noche de verano todos en la madriguera dormían tranquilamente hasta que la lluvia apareció con relámpagos las gotas caían con mucha fuerza produciendo un escandaloso ruido en todo el lugar Harry se medió despertó pero no le dio importancia y siguió durmiendo al cabo de un momento Ron se levantó y tratando de no despertar a Harry camino hacia la puerta pero su mejor amigo ya estaba despierto_

— _¿Qué ocurre Ron?—pregunto tallándose los ojos para después ponerse los lentes_

—_Pues… puedes acompañarme, serás de buena ayuda—dijo el chico que parecía un poco nervio_

_Ambos chicos se dirigieron a una puerta decorada con flores y cosas femeninas sin duda la habitación de Ginny entraron tratando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, y para su sorpresa los gemelos Wesley estaban ahí Fred abrazando a Ginny y George acariciando su cabello_

— _¡Mal hermano!—dijo George_

—_Llegamos primero—le saco la lengua y la pequeña Ginny dirigió sus ojos a Harry enseguida se sonrojó e intento ponerse recta como si nada pasara_

_Harry tenía sus dudas sospecha algo pero prefirió no preguntar_

— _¿Estás bien Ginny?—pregunto Ron acercándose ella respondió moviendo la cabeza sin dejar de ver a Harry_

_Se quedaron todos ahí platicando tranquilamente tratando de no despertar a sus padres para no meterse en problemas hasta que la lluvia empezó a disminuir y con ella el ruido Ginny empezaba a quedarse dormida así que decidieron salirse de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido_

—_Dulces sueños Ginny—dijeron Fred y George_

—_Duerme bien—continuo Ron_

_La niña estaba acurrucada y estaba a punto de dormirse sus hermanos salieron e la habitación el último en salir fue Harry que se acercó a ella y susurro un "descansa", antes de irse le coloco el mechón de cabello que cubría su cara detrás de su oreja y mirando su blanco rostro lleno de pecas regreso a la habitación de Ron donde él le aclaro porque tuvo que a acompañar a Ginny_

—_Ella era una niña muy pequeña, jugamos a las escondidillas, ella era la mejor en ese juego, Fred y George trataban de encontrarnos pero una tormenta detuvo nuestros juegos, nuestra madre grito para que entráramos, yo salí de mi escondite y obviamente perdí, creímos que Ginny estaba en la casa siempre se escondía ahí, pero no estaba incluso Bill nos ayudó a buscarla—se detuvo un poco y suspiro— Fuero horas creímos que estaba bien y que pronto saldría riéndose pero tuvimos que contarle a mama y pues se preocupó mucho, ella la encontró estaba en una bodega que antes teníamos afuera, estaba asustada la tormenta era muy fuerte el agua le llego hasta el ombligo— sacudió la cabeza de solo recordarlo s ele ponía la piel de gallina— lloraba mucho, demasiado, más de lo normal… mi padre nos castigó a todos y nos obligó a ser más responsable como hermanos sabes…como es la única niña y pues desde entonces le tiene miedo a las tormentas no puede dormir y por eso la acompañamos haciéndonos responsable como hermanos… Fred y George creen que cuando sea mayor se le quitara el miedo, supongo que entrando a Hogwarts superara el trauma,_

_Minutos más tarde el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los ronquidos de Ron_

…

El chico tomo se levantó se puso los lentes y con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros se puso a capa de invisibilidad, sin antes dejar un bulto debajo de las sabanas con una almohada, se dirigió a una habitación de chicas, sabía que era la puerta correcta la abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entro muy despacio, estaba la habitación completamente vacía o eso creía solo había un diminuto bulto con cabello pelirrojo. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, a admiro de espaldas ella parecía estar dormida pero su respiración era un poco agitada y noto que se aferró a su varita. Él no se esperaba su reacción Harry se quitó la capa al mismo tiempo de que Ginny le apuntaba con su varita, ella estaba muy asustada u pecho se levantaba rápidamente y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas. El chico intentaba de tranquilizar a Ginny y le hacía señas de que guardara silencio, ella sin confiar siguió apuntando a Harry con la varita

— ¿Cómo sé que eres tú?—susurro

Harry se acercó puso las manos en sus mejillas y la beso, Ginny comprendió que era el, era la misma forma tan torpe y nerviosa de besar, ella bajo su varita, se sentó en la cama y le ofreció a asiento a Harry

— ¿Qué pasa?

—creí que…bueno ya sabes

—No, no se—por su tono de voz parecía un poco molesta

—creí que tenías miedo…por los ruidos que produce la tormenta

—Ah—parecía avergonzada y se volvió más tímida—me desperté con el ruido pero…creo que no me afecta como antes, ahora tengo más cosas a las cuales temerle

El chico creyó saber a qué se refería (Lord Voldemort) pero soltó la pregunta como por inercia

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Como que un chico entre a mi habitación a media noche con una capa de invisibilidad a besarme—susurró y sonrió

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso y se acercó nuevamente a besarla, se escuchaban los ruidos de la tormenta ahora más fuertes

—p-podrías quedarte aquí…hasta que me duerma—parecía más un permiso que pregunta ella se recostó en la cama y el la abrazo—Harry

— ¿Te molesta?—pregunto mirándola a los ojos

—No—se acurruco en su pecho—aún hay algo que me da miedo escuchar los relámpagos

—¿Le tienes miedo a los relámpagos?—suspiro y se aguantó las ganas de reír haciendo un mueca muy sexy con sus labios— ¿no te imposta que al chico que besas tiene una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente?

—Nunca me importo—sonrió y se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho del chico quedándose dormida tiempo después

Por otra parte Ronald estaba despierto giro y vio a Harry cubierto hasta la cabeza y es que empezaba a sentirse fría la habitación, decidió salir sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la sala común donde vio una sombra de una chica sentada en el sofá.

— ¡Ron! Me asustaste—murmuro

—L-lo siento—se acercó más a ella— ¿Por qué aun estas despierta?

—No podía dormir

—Aun tienes frio…fue mi culpa lo siento, debí defenderte ante el estúpido de Draco

—Tú me sálvate—dijo la Hermione y beso su mejilla tímidamente—gracias

Ron se quedó paralizado y estaba tan rojo como las llamas de la fogata su mirada estaba perdida en Hermione, ella también empezó a ponerse nerviosa y empezaba a arrepentirse de agradecerlo con un beso en la mejilla hubiera sido mejor y más útil pasarle los apuntes o algo por el estilo, pensaba ella, y cuando menos los esperaba el chico pelirrojo la estaba besando, ella con los ojos muy abiertos recibió el beso, al cabo de unos segundos ella respondía el beso con tanta desesperación como él lo hacía, Ron se inclinó un poco y Hermione lo siguió hasta que el chico estaba sobre ella, en ese sofá besándose sintiendo ese calor por dentro que calmara su frio invierno

…

—Pansy márchate

—Pero Draco…

— ¡Ya te dije!

La chica dejo su encargo y salió de la habitación donde dormía Draco, seguía enojada pero se le pasaría con el tiempo, en la habitación estaban Gabe y Goyle sujetando a ala Elfina domestica que habían secuestrado

—Muy bien todo está listo solo necesito tu ayuda Elfina…tienes que hacer lo que yo te ordene ¿entiendes?— las risas bobas de sus amigos se hicieron presentes —_Imperius_

…

Hola

Ya he leído más de los libros por eso tarde un poco más en actualizar, espero que sea de sea grado el capítulo y que dejen sus comentarios, decidí alargar la historia porque bien hubieran sido 3 capítulos, no se crean tanto romanticismo que no es lo mío, lo mío es el sufrimiento

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Labios compartidos

Con el escándalo que provoco un portazo Ginny se levantó de la cama, estaba sola, a parecer Harry se había quedado dormido y había salido corriendo para disimular, su aroma personal seguía impregnado en sus sabanas y el calor de su cuerpo se había quedado con ella por muy poco tiempo. Pero el chico olvido algo muy importante sus lentes, la chica pelirroja sonrió y dejo los lentes donde estaban; se levantó para arreglarse e ir a desayunar.

Harry entro en la habitación con la capa invisible mal puesta, su amigo Ron se estaba poniendo una camisa cuando el entro

— ¿Harry?—dijo mirando el tobillo descubierto de su amigo— ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

El joven Potter no quería quitarse la capa de invisibilidad hasta que se le ocurriera algo bueno pero no veía nada más que sombras y recordó que olvido los lentes en la habitación de Ginny y eso abriría la posibilidad de un interrogatorio más incomodo

—Espero que no estés metido en problemas solo, sabes que siempre tenemos que meternos los dos juntos

—Perdí mis gafas—dijo improvisando y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad—las estaba buscando

— ¿Pero acaso no las tenías antes de dormir?—comento Neville que estaba dando vueltas en su cama

—Ah—salió por su boca y empezó a sentirse nervioso

—vístete y vamos a desayunar, yo te guiare— se ofreció Ron

Harry se vistió y ayudado por su amigo bajo a la sala común donde estaban Hermione y Ginny platicando muy bajo hasta que escucharon las voces de los chicos

Ginny se levantó rápido a donde estaban su hermano y su novio secreto Harry, ella estaba usando las gafas se veía muy adorable e intelectual

—Encontraste las gafas —dijo algo alegre Ron que le sonrió a Hermione que estaba a unos metros de distancia

—Harry, enserió ¿estás tan ciego?—dijo la chica quitándose las gafas y poniéndoselas a él pelinegro la primera imagen que pudo reconocer fue a la pequeña niña Weasley y su corazón latía muy rápido y desea verla con su gafas una imagen llego a él, y se controló porque moría por besarla

La mañana parecía muy agradable no hacia demasiado frio y la comida estaba deliciosa, pero los chicos de Gryffindor no se dieron cuenta que Pansy Parkinson los veía con odio, Ron y Hermione decidieron ignorarla no querían meterse en problemas y al parecer ellos tampoco aunque les extrañaba que Draco no estuviera lloriqueando con el profesor Snape para que expulsen a Ron y Hermione

—Hay que visitar a Hagrid siento que necesitamos platicar con el—dijo Hermione

—Vamos terminando de desayunar—apoyo Ron sonriéndole a Hermione como tonto

Harry no dijo nada él deseaba pasar todo el día junto a Ginny pero Hagrid era su amigo y necesitaba verlo para apoyarlo en estos momentos difíciles, su novia estaba platicando con Neville y una chica de tercero que se había quedado en estas vacaciones también.

Terminaron su suculento desayuno y los tres amigos se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, Ginny no fue directo a la sala común, seguía platicando con Neville y la chica de tercero sobre los planes navideños en Hogwarts ya que era el primer años que la niña se quedaba, ellos trataban de animarla ya que si este año se quedó en el colegio fue porque perdió a su único familiar

—Creo que iré al baño—la pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió a los baños de chicas, pensó que tal vez Neville podía quitarse la cabeza a Lunática y poder intentarlo con esta chica que no era nada fea

En los lavaderos tomo un poco de agua y se limpió la cara se empezó a peinar mientras se veía en el espejo, imaginándose con las gafas de Harry, se preguntó muy tempranamente que si alguno de los hijos que tendieran usaría gafas como él y tendrían el cabello pelirrojo

—Señorita Ginny Weasley—dijo una voz temerosa y chillona debajo de ella por sorpresa era una elfina delgadita con unos trapos sucios y en sus muñecas tenía unas marcas rojas señal de maltrato

— ¿Sí?, so y yo—dijo con miedo

—Le manda esta nota el señor Harry Potter—loe entrego un papel arrugado

—Oh gracias—leyó la nota mientras la elfina desaparecía

"Nos vemos a las 6 en la sala de menesteres"

Arrugo la nota y la guardo con cuidado en uno de sus bolcillos la notaba estaba escrita muy rápido por eso no se distinguía al letra, Ginny pensó que tal vez esta elfina era amiga del elfo Dobby que era muy amigo de Harry, pero se equivocaba, Pansy estaba vigilándola dese lejos en uno de los retretes esperando a que ella se fuera su risa malvada indicaba que su plan estaba empezando a funcionar.

Ginny paso toda ala tarde estudiando para los próximos exámenes TIMOS ya que Hermione le había advertido que eran muy complicados, leía un poco de su libro de pociones y decidió ojear el libro de Harry le parecía muy interesante porque le daba consejos útiles que no venían en un libro común de pociones pero prefirió dejar de hurgar sentía que no era correcto, cuando menos lo esperaba miro su reloj y ya faltaban quince minutos para las seis, la chica alarmada se levantó y decido ir a donde Harry la había citado

—Ginny—la llamo Neville— ¿A dónde vas?

—a-a voy a—se puso nerviosa sin saber que responder—un lugar

— ¿Te citaste con Harry?—dijo sonriendo cruzado de brazos poniéndola incomoda

—Bueno si—respondió al no ver escapatoria

—Aunque parezca muy entrometido ¿en dónde se citaron?

—Bueno me dijo que en la sala de menesteres en el séptimo piso, ya sabes

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— puso una cara incrédula, no podía creer que haya preguntado eso

—Ginny…siento que debo acompañarte, no sé por que

— ¿¡cómo vas a acompañarme!?—dijo alterada—No quiero ningún chaperón

—No, no es eso Ginny, entiende que solo quiero acompañarte ese lugar es muy peligroso y si te llegara a pasar algo

—No te preocupes tanto por mí

—Soy tu amigo…—dijo y se sintió incomodo—déjame acompañarte hasta ahí te juro que cuando estés con Harry me iré

Ella suspiro y miro su reloj de nuevo impaciente moviendo un pie rápidamente

— ¿No vas a dejarme ir sola?—ella ya se imaginaba la respuesta

—No—dijo sonriendo como un niño

—Ok, de todas formas ibas a seguirme

—Por supuesto que si

Ginny no muy convencida de que Neville la acompañara a una cita con Harry decidió tranquilizarse ya que faltaba poco para la hora los pasillos están solos y como Neville le había dicho era peligroso estar ahí ya que la podrían descubrir y obtener un buen castigo, la sala de menesteres era uno de los lugares más privados de Hogwarts por eso Harry la citaría ahí, caminando con cuidado de que le conserje no los descubrieran entraron al lugar y estaba completamente obscuro, con sus varitas alumbrando decidieron avanzar en busca de Harry. Era un lugar grande y con muchas cosas que prácticamente no tenían mucha importancia pero había algunas que si aunque no se sabría diferenciar entre ellas.

—Me adelantare un poco—dijo Ginny y camino rápidamente hacia la derecha mientras su compañero a la izquierda buscando a Harry que no daba señales de estar ahí

La chica buscaba caminando tranquilamente alumbrando algunas cosas que estaban a su alrededor cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un murmullo que decía _expelliarmus _y la varita de Ginny salió disparada cayendo en la mano de un chico, ella se quedó ciega por un momento no podía distinguir nada intentó gritar el nombre de su compañero pero se le adelantaron, con un brazo rodearon su cuerpo impidiéndole el movimiento y con su mano libre cubrió su boca para que no hiciera ruido, la chica por más que trataba de liberarse no podía, él era más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca obligaba a Ginny a inhalar una sustancia que en el momento no provoco más que relajar un poco sus pensamientos

—Hay alguien más—le susurraron a Draco

El chico rubio susurro unas palabras al oído de Ginny y la dejo en el suelo. Draco y sus acompañantes se retiraron rápidamente. Ella estaba confundida pensando algunas cosas hasta que reacciono

— ¡Neville! ¡Neville!—grito una y otra vez hasta que el chico se acercó a ella

— ¿Qué paso Ginny? ¿Estás bien?—él estaba agitado y le entrego la varita a la chica—La encontré casi a la entrada

—Vámonos—dijo nerviosa y el chico la ayudó a levantarse, ambos regresaron a la sala común e Gryffindor

…

Los tres chicos estaban ahí un poco tarde habían pasado prácticamente todo el día con Hagrid platicando sobe los acontecimientos más importantes claro omitiendo la parte del aventurado romance de ambos chicos para no meterse en problemas

—Harry podemos hablar—dijo Neville cuando Harry había cruzado la puerta de la habitación

—C-claro—el chico se asustó cuando Neville lo llamo y fueron aun lugar más privado es decir donde Ron no escuchara

— ¿Citaste hoy a Ginny en la sala de menesteres?

— ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué…

—Según ella, recibió una nota donde tu la citabas en la sala de menesteres fue a buscarte y yo la acompañe y algo paso…creo que la atacaron pero está muy rara

—Hablare con ella—dijo serio tratando de ocultar su preocupación, tomo su capa de invisibilidad y salió sin decirle nada a Ron

Subir a la habitación de las chicas era muy complicado pero Harry había descubierto el truco la noche anterior cuando estuvo von Ginny subió y Hermione paso junto a él sin notarlo, ella estaba cansada y entro a su habitación donde estaba su compañera también, llegó a la habitación de Ginny y entro sin hacer mucho ruido para que nadie sospechara al entrar se quitó la capa Ginny estaba tendida sobre la cama suspirando levemente él se acercó por su espalda y beso su cabeza, solo así la chica noto su presencia. Ginny se asustó un poco y arrojo lo que tenía en las manos dejándolo caer al suelo y después se levantó a ver a Harry

— ¿Que te ocurrió?

—Estoy bien

— ¿Quieres hablar?

—No quiero—sea adelantó la chica para responder

—Estoy preocupado, quiero saber que paso

— ¡Nada!

—Perdón—dijo y la abrazó cariñosamente—solo quiero que estés bien

Él la abrazaba pero ella no respondía el abrazo seguía pensando en aquello que sostenía momentos antes de que Harry llegara.

—Ginny te has vuelto algo tan importante para mi…sé que eres fuerte y puedes defenderte sola pero con todo lo que pasa…no quiero perderte…no quiero

Las palabras de Harry seguían sin ser respondidas ella seguía pensando en otros asuntos

— ¿Podrías irte?

El chico sin decir nada asustado por la actitud de su novia decidió marcharse pero antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación le dio un beso en los labios rápido y corto, por supuesto que ella no respondió y estaba molesta. Cuando Harry por fin cerró la puerta y se alejó lo suficiente la chica recogió la rosa que había tirado debajo de la cama, era roja y estaba encantada se abría y se cerraba lentamente despidiendo un aroma muy agradable

—Draco—dijo entre suspiros

Dos días después estaban planeando algo entre Neville y la chica que se había vuelto su amiga algo para pasarla bien en navidad cuando llego Harry al comedor se acercó a ellos no teniendo nada más que hacer

— ¿Saben dónde está Ron?—pregunto acomodándose los lentes

—No…y a Ginny tampoco la hemos visto por si preguntas—respondió Neville

—No sé por qué se empeñan en abandonarme

Sin embargo Ron no estaba tan lejos, escondido en un rincón besando a Hermione, ninguno de los dos quería separarse aun por lo que no andaban al tanto de lo que le pasaba a su amigo Harry. Pasaron las horas y empezaba a oscurecer y la nieve empezaba a caer lentamente y el joven Potter recordaba el primer beso que le había dado Ginny como su novia; seguía preocupado pensando por ella Ron había aparecido y poco después Hermione que tenía una enorme sonrisa y extrañamente tenia lagunas mentales

— ¿Han visto a mi hermana?

—No—respondió a secas Harry

—Eso es raro, supongo que debería de ir a buscarla…

—Ron, ella es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace, déjala en paz—lo regaño Hermione que al parecer estaba un poco alterada

—Me largo—dijo Ronald y subió a su cuarto donde se dedicó adormir un buen rato sin interrupciones

Harry lo siguió pera al ver que estaba dormido e indispuesto para hablar decidió acostarse a leer un poco, al cabo de unos minutos se cansó de leer el libro de posiciones y decidió abrir uno que rara vez leía Historia de la magia y de ahí salió un pergamino alargado sin anda escrito, tomo su varita y dio un golpecito al pergamino después de recitar _"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_. Y se revelo el mapa que su mismo padre y sus amigos habían hecho hace muchos años, busco el nombre de Ginny y para su sorpresa la encontró lejos casi por la casa de Slytherin caminando junto a Draco Malfoy. Harry se levantó de golpe de la capa estaba asustado ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella con Draco? ¿Estará en peligro? Iba a decirle a Ron pero prefirió ir solo Ron no necesita otro escándalo con Draco podría ser expulsado, sin embargo Harry no había tenido un encuentro frecuente con el joven Malfoy

Con el mapa en manos ocultándolo cada vez que veía a alguien se dirigió hacia el nombre de Ginny, se detuvo de golpe al ver la melena pelirroja, esta sonriendo al igual que Draco ambos platicando tranquilamente intento acercarse más sin hacer mucho ruido para escuchar de qué hablaban

Pero no podía distinguir las palabras solo que ambos usaban un tono dulce, estaba un poco impactado pero Draco no estaba haciendo nada malo como para lanzarle un maleficio por más que le incomodara, la chica estaba sonrojada miro su mano que se entrelazaba con la de Draco, Harry no distinguía lo que hacían hasta que la mandíbula de Draco se inclinó para besar a Ginny. Harry apretó su varita tan fuerte que en sus manos quedo marcada los detalles de la madera camino rápidamente a ellos, Draco seguía besándola y sujetándola de la cintura para que no se separada de el, era un beso intenso lo que hizo enfurecer a Harry aún mas

—Suéltala—gruño y jalo el cuello de la camisa de Draco hasta dejarlo en el suelo

— ¡Harry!—grito Ginny asustada

— ¡Cómo te atreves a tocarla!—lo apunto con su varita y abrió la boca para lanzarle un hechizo

— ¡No!—la chica se atravesó frente a Draco— ¡no le hagas nada!

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!—Tomo aire bruscamente— ¡porque lo estabas besando!

—Porque…

— ¡Ginebra Weasley!

Pocas veces había sido nombrada así, y Harry nunca la había llamado por su nombre completo, el rostro de la chica demostraba sorpresa y miedo unas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos

—Lo siento Potter, Ginny ahora es mía—el chico se había levantado y abrazo a Ginny ella empezó a soltar unas lágrimas en el pecho de Draco

— ¡Que le hiciste maldito!

— ¡Cuida tu lenguaje Potter!—dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción—Ella tiene que decírtelo ¿no pequeña?

—Draco lleva días conquistándome—dijo aun en el pecho de Draco—no puedo evitarlo Harry…me enamore de él…me gusta más que tú y el…

— ¡Eso es mentira!

— ¡No sabía cómo decírtelo!

— ¿Y por eso seguías jugando conmigo?

—Nunca jugué contigo…intenté corresponderte pero era tarde…estoy enamorada de el

Harry se dio la vuelta conteniendo su rabia y se dirigió a su habitación no hablo con nadie azoto la puerta y se arrojó a la cama golpeando su almohada, disimuló que la suavizaba para acomodarse adormir. Peor Ron estaba despierto y lo veía incrédulo

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¡¿Tú ya lo sabias!?—le arrojo la almohada a su amigo que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae de la cama

— ¡¿De qué me hablas!?—le respondió de la misma manera grotesca

— ¡Lo que está haciendo tu hermanita!

— ¿Dándose de besos con mi mejor amigo?—reprocho— sería muy estúpido y ciego si no me diera cuenta

A Harry se le detuvo el corazón un momento, él lo sabía. Sin embargo seguía molesto y siguió con su con su tono grotesco al hablar

— ¿Por qué no la buscas ahora y vez con quien se anda besando?

Ron cambio su cara de enojo por una de confusión y preocupación, salió corriendo de la habitación y de la sala común de Gryffindor en busca de su hermana, mientras que Harry seguía en su cama abrazando con mucha fuerza su almohada asimilando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

Unas horas más tarde se escuchaban unos gritos en la sala Harry decidió quedarse en la cama pero Neville puso atención a la conversación bajo por las escaleras para escuchar atentamente y dejo la puerta abierta para que Harry pudiera escuchar aunque no quería saber nada de Ginny

— ¿¡Que mierda tienes en la cabeza!?—se expresó Ron y soltó a Ginny que cayó en el sofá (Ron la estaba arrastrando desde donde la encontré hasta la sala común)

— ¡Si mis padres vieran como me estás hablando!—amenazo la pelirroja

—Si supieran lo que estás haciendo

— ¡no tiene nada de malo!

— ¿Enserió que no?

—Ron no tienes por qué hablarle así a tu hermana

—Hermione no te metas

—Si me meto por que no puedo permitir que sigas hablando así de ella—Hermione se sentó junto de su amiga y la abrazo—Además que te importa si ella y Draco se entienden

Neville tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no soltar un grito y siguió escuchando

— ¿Acaso no sabes de quien estamos hablando? Draco Malfoy, el imbécil que nos ha molestado desde que entramos al colegio, te ha insultado infinidad de veces ¡que no te acuerdas!

—él se ha portado bien con Ginny sabes…ambos se entienden, estaba bien no te metas en las relaciones ajenas

—Es mi hermana, tengo que cuidarla

— ¡Eres un insensible!—dijo Ginny se levando junto a Hermione y ambas subieron a la habitación de chicas

Ron intento seguirlas pero como el hechizo de las escaleras no pudo subir y resbalaba cada vez que intentaba subir

…

Se resignó subió a su habitación, ninguno de los tres chicos se hablaron solo durmieron o al menos intentaban hacerlo. Ron y Harry apenas se hablaban entre ellos para ir a desayunar ni hablar de Hermione que no quiso ni si quiera mirarlos. Se sentaron en el gran comedor pero nadie hablaba solo comían de mala gana faltaban pocos días para navidad los adornos estaban iluminando el lugar un santa Claus con su trineo y renos estaba volando sobres sus cabezas arrojando pequeños regalos de navidad que resultaban ser malvaviscos para su chocolate pero ni eso les subía el ánimo, en el lugar de Slytherin solo estaba Draco junto a Ginny ambos intercambiando miradas y dándole de comer al otro sonriendo estúpidamente. Harry trataba de no mirar pero le era imposible sentía impotencia e imaginaba como empezar una pelea muggle donde el acabara destrozado de su afilado rostro

Trataban de evitar las horas de comida concurridas sin embargo siempre se topaban. Harry salió del baño de hombres del segundo piso y se encontró con Draco devorándose a Ginny con un beso acariciando su cintura y bajando a sus caderas, no podía soportarlo mucho tiempo parecía que lo hacían apropósito intento reflexionar que estaba pasando ¿desde cuándo ellos empezaron a enamorarse? Y fue ahí cuando acorralo a Hermione para interrogarla

—Draco le regalaba rosas, con notas secretas, él es muy lindo con ella hablaban en secreto, además de que…feo no es

— ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

—Para tu información Harry, a las chicas nos importan las cosas románticas, cosa que Ron y tú no saben hacer ¡las mujeres necesitamos cariño, detalles! No solo besos

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?—sonó desesperado

—Nada… ellos están muy bien

—demonios ella estaba enamorada de mi desde el segundo año y solo en unos días

— ¿Recuerdas a Cho? No tienes idea de lo que le dolió…cuando yo el confesé que estaba enamorada de su hermano también me confeso que creía que tú estabas enamorada de mi…ella estaba dispuesta a vivir con eso…durante mucho tiempo pensó que tú y yo

—Muchos creían eso…pero... ¿por qué con Draco?

—Draco tampoco se lo explica…dice que se enamoró de ella y no podía evitarlo por más que odiara a su familia

Era la noche de navidad los de Gryffindor estaban en la sala común conviviendo un poco Ginny solo hablaba con Hermione y un poco con Neville pero el siempre insistía que no debería de estar con ella terminaban sus conversaciones, entre risas las chicas empezaron a sentir un poco de cansancio eran altar horas de la noche solo estaban ellos tres y Harry junto a Ron algo apartado bebiendo de mala gana cerveza de mantequilla

—no sé qué planea Draco

—no te preocupes, no permitiré que le haga nada

—sabes…a pesar de que fue un poco aventado te perdono por besar a mi hermana

—supongo que gracias

—prefiero que mi cuñado seas tú que aquel imbécil

—has hablado con Hermione

—No quiere ni siquiera mirarme

—Deberías de…—Harry fue interrumpido por su amigo

—preferiría arreglar el asunto de mi hermana primero, tengo miedo de que algo le suceda

Harry miro los delicados brazos de Ginny que se estiraban un poco su muñeca se asomaron por ese suéter de lana, gracias a la luz de la fogata pudieron ver un enorme moretón en la muñeca de la chica

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?—Harry detuvo a la pelirroja antes de que subiera a su cuarto, sujeto con fuerza la muñeca y se le doblaron las rodillas de dolor

—Suéltame—le rogó y él la soltó lentamente

— ¿Cómo te paso esto?—susurro ya que no quería que Ron se enterara para no empeorar el asunto, Ron solía ser agresivo, ella no respondió así que Harry persistió— fue él ¿verdad? ¿Él te está golpeando?

—Calo que no—dijo rápido tomo aire y dijo—tropecé con el hielo y el intento sujetarme, es muy fuerte pero impido que me golpeara con una roca

—Ginny—Harry se acercó a ella y con su brazo le rodeo la cintura, se escondieron de la compañera de Hermione que subía a su habitación y ella paso sin darse cuenta que dos chicos estaban escondidos en un rincón—No me mientas

—No te estoy mintiendo—ella se sonrojo al sentir los labios de Harry tan cerca, ella se movió un poco hacia él, el pelinegro no pudo resistirlo y la beso

Por un momento se olvidaron de lo que había pasado ella respondió el beso de Harry con normalidad, el acariciaba sus mejillas mientras la besaba y ella movía sus manos en su espalda como respuesta de que estaba consciente de lo que pasaba

—Deja a Draco—dijo él y la chica se alejó de golpe y con sus manos se cubrió la nariz y boca

—Draco—murmuro y subió por las escaleras dejando a Harry solo y confundió

…

— ¡Granger!—la llamo el chico rubio que se acercaba a ella provocativamente con una sonrisa torcida—Esto es para ti— le entrego un pequeño libro encantado que se abrió enseguida cuando ella lo tuvo entre sus manos apareció un mensaje, la chica se sonrojo y por sorpresa recibió a los labios de Draco, sin poner resistencia dejo que la besara mientras nadie los veía en ese lugar

…

Hola, Perdón por demorar y pues omitan algunos errores algo le pasa a mi computadora con el auto corrector

Soy muy mala, espero sus comentarios (¡por favor!) es que si esta historia no es tan buena pues podría darle más tiempo a las otras historias que estoy escribiendo muchas gracias a todos so que leen

Gracias


End file.
